This Is For
by WretchedWrainbow
Summary: Has Harry gone insane? Join us in several different situations for a less than 500 word laugh fest! Okay, so they arn't that funny...Just read!
1. First Story

Okay, this thing took me less then ten minutes to write and I am too lazy to get up and get my Harry Potter book to find the spelling of anything that I know I spelled wrong. Please deal with it, and don't flame just because of stupid spelling errors. Also, this being the first think I have ever written and less then 300 words long (kind of pitiful) and such, there are better things to flame me for. Flame me for one of those. I like fire, and flames. I can make smores if you give me enough!  
  
Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling! Hahaha! I own all of you! I have loads of money just raining down on me! :: money starts falling from the sky:: ::suddenly a coin cloncks her on the head:: Owwie! Okay, maybe I am not JK Rowling, and I don't own any of this....I can dream, can't I? None of this stuff belongs to me in any way, shape, or form whatsoever except maybe in the dark corners of my imagination. The idea isn't even fully mine. My friend and I made it up together while playing tennis in Gym....Like you wanted to know that....well, now you do, so there! Here ya go...  
  
After confronting Voldemort in the 'final battle' which is to take place in the seventh book, Harry appears to have gone mad. He, Ron, and Hermione make the standardized triangle. If Ginny happens to be there, as she is in some fics, then there is a diamond. Usually if that happens then she and Harry are lovers, and Ron and Hermione are together also. In this triangle(diamond) Harry administers the final curse. Observe.  
  
"This is for my life, which you ruined from the beginning. Avada Kedavera!"   
  
Ron and Hermione gasp in relief when Voldemort falls to Harry's power.   
  
"And this is for my family, who you killed. Avada Kedavera"   
  
Ron and Hermione start to look confused. Ron says, "Harry....You-"  
  
"And this is for my friends, who were also affected by your .... Your stupidness! Avada Kedavera!"   
  
"Harry! You only need to kill him once!"   
  
"And this is for my owl, Hedwig, who you probably didn't affect in the slightest, but anyways...Avada Kedavera!"  
  
"Harry! He is Dead!"   
  
"And this is for that bit of pocket lint! Avada Kedavera! And what about my left shoe? You can't forget about my left shoe. It is a very important shoe. Almost as important as my right one!!!! Avada Kedavera! And this is for ....my blankie, which is there at home, alone, because I can't be in it because I am killing you! Avada Kedavera! And this is for...." (In the background Harry continues while Ron and Hermione discuss)  
  
"Has Harry gone mad?" Hermione asks Ron. ("Avada Kedavera!")  
  
"I think so...What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why don't you know??? You are supposed to be smart!"("Avada Kedavera!")  
  
"I am smart!"  
  
"You aren't acting like it."("Avada Kedavera!!!")  
  
"Ron, this isn't the right place to argue..."("Avada Kedavera!")  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Why did you say so, then?"("Avada Kedavera!")  
  
"Just because!!!"  
  
"See. I told you you wern't very smart. Can't even explain your own sentance-y-thingy. Hah!"("Avada Kedavera")  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Wait, Ron....I have an idea." Hermione points her wand at Harry, who is still trying to kill Lord Voldemort, who is already long gone, and quickly mutters, "istupefy!/i"  
  
"...Is he going to be alright?"   
  
"Maybe....."  
  
Okay, this is where the train stops folks, if you have any further to go I suggest you hop onto a different one, as this one is dead as of now.... Thank you for riding Tina's Imagination, hope to see you again! Leave feedback at the review table if you think it is worth it. I may write another chapter if somebody tells me to, and it would probably be about Dumbledore and Harry talking about this incident. Or it could just be something else randomly funny instead on continuing this..... Whatever the people want. 


	2. Second Story

I got four reviews!!!!!! This is great!!!!!! I have never gotten any reviews before! I am so happy..... ::grins:  
  
This is a compleatly different story line. Nothing is the same, except the characters and the motive. (To Kill Voldemort!!!!!) I will just let the disclaimer stand through for however long this thing goes....  
  
Voldemort is at the Barney, Live! show. He didn't let anybody else know this but he loved the nice, purple dinosaur. He was singing along to the songs and playing with the kids there. Hey, everyone else got nights off from their dutys, why can't he have one too?   
  
However, one Harry Potter was not taking a night off of his dutys this night. Nope, that was for tomarrow. This is because they forgot to check with eachother to correlate their plans.  
  
Well, because Voldemort was extreamly happy to be seeing Barney Live! again, Harry felt a pain in his scar. I have no idea how that works, because if he is happy why would it be pain? But seeing as this is in the Humor/Parody section, I don't see why I have to follow cannon, so it is pain. In his scar. So, of course, not being able to stand just a bit of pain, Harry blacks out.   
  
Weakling.  
  
After he passes out, he has this dream that Voldemort is at Barney, Live!. He knows where Barney, Live! is being held at, because he wanted to go too, but couldn't get a ride. So he quickly uses his wand as a cell phone, (didn't you know that wands can do that?) and called Professer Dumbledore. He alerted him that Voldemort was at the Barney show, and Dumbledore responded,"Really? I am there too! I can see him. But right now they are singing a song that I like, so I have to go now. Bye!"  
  
So Dumbledore wasn't really much help, then.  
  
So Harry decides to just leave him be. It doesn't matter how many people he has killed, or how many he is going to kill, but them Barney lovers had to stick together!   
  
Well, Harry forgot one thing. There was a huge thunderstorm going on above the Barney show and where he was standing, which coincidently happened to be five feet away from the door. The thunderstorm decided that it didn't like Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry, or Barney. So in one flash of lightning they were all hit and died. For the sack of pity, everyone else on earth died three seconds later for no explainable reason at all.   
  
The End.  
  
If you want me to write more random type stuff, let me know. See ya later! 


End file.
